tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grynch Clan Goblin
}|GetValue= }| | name = Grynch Clan Goblin | hp = 80 | exp = 4 | ratio = 0.050 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Misc | primarytype = Event Creatures | secondarytype = Goblins | abilities = Strong Haste | maxdmg = 0 | immunities = None. | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 100% | energyDmgMod = 100% | iceDmgMod = 100% | earthDmgMod = 100% | drownDmgMod = 100% | hpDrainDmgMod = 100% | behavior = They run away when you go near them. They don't attack even if cornered. | sounds = "T'was not me hand in your pocket!"; "Look! Cool stuff in house. Let's get it!"; "Uhh! Nobody home! "; "Me just borrowed it!"; "Me no steal! Me found it!"; "Me had it for five minutes. It's family heirloom now!"; "Nice human won't hurt little, good goblin?"; "Gimmegimme!"; "Invite me in you lovely house plx!"; "Other Goblin stole it!"; "All presents mine!"; "Me got ugly ones purse"; "Free itans plz!"; "Not me! Not me!"; "Guys, help me here! Guys? Guys???"; "That only much dust in me pocket! Honest!"; "Can me have your stuff?"; "Halp, Big dumb one is after me!"; "Uh, So many shiny things!"; "Utani hur hur hur!"; "Mee? Stealing? Never!!!"; "Oh what fun it is to steal a one-horse open sleigh!"; "Must have it! Must have it!"; "Where me put me lockpick?"; "Catch me if you can!". | notes = See for more information: Santa Event. | location = They do not have a set respawn spot. They are announced to be stealing presents from a random Tibian city and spawn in the aforetold city. There are two or three messages that appear on each raid and three massive spawns of goblins. | strategy = Try to trap them in an area or building where they cannot easily escape, rather than chasing them in the open, because they will run away fast with the spell Strong Haste. Due to their walkspeed of 870 a distance weapon or area runes are best. Invisible is very helpful as they won't run away. Kill them and return the stolen presents to Ruprecht in Vega for a reward. They do spawn in some areas not immediately obvious to all players (such as the edges of cities). Low levels may want to head for these areas first as there is less competition. | loot = 0-22 gp, Present Bag, 0-5 Snowballs, 0-3 Lump of Cake Dough, 0-3 Oranges, 0-5 Cookies, 0-4 Cherries, 0-3 Apples, 0-2 Eggs (semi-rare), 0-3 Candy Canes (semi-rare), Cream Cake (semi-rare), Lute (semi-rare), Blank Rune (semi-rare), Magic Light Wand (semi-rare), Landscape Picture (semi-rare), Bronze Amulet (semi-rare), Scroll (semi-rare), 0-2 Gingerbreadman (semi rare), Scarf (semi-rare), 0-5 Chicken Feathers (semi-rare), 0-3 Bat Wings (semi-rare), Honeycomb (semi-rare), Explorer Brooch (semi-rare), 0-5 Walnuts (semi-rare), 0-5 Peanuts (rare), Valentine's Cake (rare), Watch (rare), Broom (rare), Piggy Bank (rare), Dice (rare), Mirror (rare), various Pillows (rare), Flower Bowl (rare), Bottle (rare), Scarab Coin (rare), Snowman Package (rare), 0-2 Orichalcum Pearl (rare), Crystal Coin (very rare), Elvenhair Rope (very rare), Vampire Shield (very rare) }}